forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Pyramid of Sorcerer's Isle
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 49 | debut = February 5, 2015 | released = March 1, 2015 | story arc = Tyranny of Dragons | realm year = 1489 DR | setting = Phlan | game_edition = 5 | play_time = | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Tyranny in Phlan | followed_by = Raiders of the Twilight Marsh | source = dmsguild.com }} Dark Pyramid of Sorcerer's Isle is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It focuses on Phlan, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Briac • Cel • Kral • Rorreth Monforoth • Welsea Parenthe :Ren o' the Blade • Thilren Sohj • Tyranthraxus • Vorgansharax • Yarash • Yovir Glandon ;Creatures: :Boar • Chimera • Crawling claw • Death dog • Dragonborn • Elf • Flying sword • Galeb duhr • Ghost • Ghoul • Giant octopus • Half-elf • Helmed horror • Human • Kobold • Lizardfolk • Minotaur (skeleton) • Ochre jelly • Poltergeist • Purple worm • Quipper • Sahuagin • Slaad • Tiefling • Urd • Vampire :Green dragon ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures:Denlor's Tower • Valjevo Castle :;Forests: Quivering Forest :;Inns & Taverns:The Leaky Bucket :;Islands: Sorcerer's Island :;Region: Moonsea :;Rivers: Stojanow River :;Ruins: Valhingen Graveyard :;Settlements: Kabel's Hill • Phlan :Limbo • Mantor's Library ;Magic: :;Items: ''Horn of blasting :;Potions: Potion of healing :;Spells: Animate boulders • Animate dead • Barkskin • Bigby's hand • Bless • Cloudkill • Command • Cone of cold • Counterspell • Cure wounds • Detect magic • Detect poison and disease • Dispel magic • Divination • Druidcraft • Entangle • Evard's black tentacles • False appearance • False life • Fireball • Fire bolt • Fly • Gaseous form • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guidance • Guiding bolt • Guards and wards • Haste • Hold monster • • Hold person • Ice storm • Identify • Invisibility • Knock • Lesser restoration • Light • Longstrider • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Mass healing word • Misty step • Moonbeam • Polymorph • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Produce flame • Raise dead • Remove curse • Shield • Shillelagh • Shocking grasp • Speak with animals • Speak with dead • Spiritual weapon • Stinking cloud • Stoneskin • Suggestion • Thaumaturgy • Tongues • Web ;Organizations: :Cult of the Dragon • Red Wizards of Thay :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Kelemvor Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Tyranny of Dragons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:Phlan adventures Category:Published in 2015 Category:Adventurers League Category:Works by Claire Hoffman Category:5th edition adventures